Pixar Employees Car-ified
This is a list of all of the Pixar employees who have had their names "Car-ified." In Cars Jay Ward - Jay W. Christina Garcia Weiland - Christina Wheeland Christina Garcia Weiland - Christina Carcia Bud Luckey - "Bud" Dan Scanlon - Van Scanlane Tanya Oskanian - Sedanya Oskanian Michelle Moretta Lightner - "Michelle Motoretta" Heather Feng-Yanu Heather Drifeng Eric Rosales - Eric Roadales Michael Sparber - Michael Sparkber Jay Shuster - J. Shoesteer Japeth Pieper - Japeth Craig Foster - Craig Fäster Kim Collins - Kim Carllins Nick Berry - Nicky B. Jonas Rivera - Jonas Revera Darla K. Anderson - Darla Vanderson Brian Boyd - Brake Boyd Mary Alice Drumm - M.A. Brake Drumm Brad Winemiller - Brad Winmiler Brian Fee - Brian Fee Clamp Cars Toons David Munier - Captain Munier In Cars 2 Don Crum - Don Crumlin Stefan Gronsky - Stefan Gremsky Jerome Ranft - Jerome Ramped Tolga Goktekin - Towga Gremlin Lee Rase - Lee Racé Nathan Stanton - Nate Stanchion Jessica Giampietro Harvill McMackin - Jessica Giampetrol Nat McLaughlin - Nat McLugnut Michael Honsel - Michael Honksel Daniella Muller - Daniella Muffler Shelley Smith - Shelley Shift Victoria R. Manley Thompson - Vic Vanley Bob Pauley - Bob Pulley Jesse Hollander - Jesse Haullander Terry Song - Terry Gong Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi - Daisu Tsashimi Amera Rizk - Amera Revzk Kevin O'Brien - Kevin O'Braken Erik Langley - Erik Laneley Denise Ream - Denise Beam Ronnie Del Carmen - Ronnie Del Cooper Allen Hemberger - Alloy Hemberger Max Sachar - Max Sacar Alex Marino - Alex Machino John Lasseter - John Lassetire Torbin Xan Bullock - Turbo Bullock Adam Burke - Adam Parke Nick Pitera - Nick Pit-Tire Juan Han Cho - Honk Cho Nick Bartone - Nick Cartone Trent Crow - Trent Crow-Tow Becky Neiman - Becky Wheelin Alex Mandel - Alex Vandel Sajan Skaria - Sajan Karia Kate Ranson-walsh - Krate Rainson-wash Justin Pearson - Justin Partson Alexis Lombardi Nelson - Alexis Wheelson Jason Hudak - Jason Hubkap Arik Ehle - Arik Wheelie Mary Van Escobar - Mary Esgocar Adam Burke - Father Burke Ike Feldman - Trike Feldman Shawn Krause - Shawn Krash Magen Sara Farrar - Magen Carrar Alex Harvill - Alex Carvill Eoin Convery Bullock - Towin' Eoin Paul Oakley - Paul Oilkley Brett Warne - Brett Warnewagen Michael Frederickson - M. Fenderickson Josh Cooley - Corporal Josh Coolant Andy Grisdale - Andy Gearsdale Michael Lorenzen - Mike Lorengine Garrett Taylor - Gearett Taylor Mark Nielsen - Mark Wheelsen Doug Sheppeck - Doug Speedcheck Scott Clark - Scott Spark Victor Navone - Victor Paveone Scott Morse - Scott Motorse Jay Ward - Jumpstart J. Ward Harley Jessup - Sir Harley Gassup Craig Foster - Clutch Foster In Cars 3 Markus Kranzler - Markus Krankzler Brian Clark - Brian Spark Michael Comet - Speedy Comet Carl Kaphan - Carl Clutchen Bobby Podesta - Bobby Roadtesta Steve Karski - Steve Carski Weera Tom Wichitsripornkul - Tom W. Krzysztof Rost - Krzysztof Sudeep Rangaswamy - Sudeep Shriram Neelakanta Iyer - Shriram Kevin Ryan - Kevin Ryvan Maura Turner - Motor Turner Todd R. Krish - Todd Krash Jenni Rowland - Jenni Towland Jen Tan - Jen Tansedan Xanadu Bruggers - Xanadu Bumpers Andrew Vernon - Andrew Vroomon Brandon Kerr - Vandon Kerr Emily Engie - Emily Engine Wendell Lee - Sam Hood - "Slim" Hood Aaron Conover - Aaron Clocker Paul Conrad - Paul Conrev Daniel Garcia - Dan Carcia Christian Roman - Chris Roamin' Michael Rutter - Michael Rotor Richard Gunzer - Richie Gunzit Eric M. Barker - Eric Braker Jonas Jarvers - Jonas Carvers Kiel Murray - Kiel Motorray Steve Purcell - Steve Hearsell Megan Stifter - Megan Shifter Andrew Butts - Andrew Buttes Bryn Imagire - Bryn Imageare Remaining Joe Ranft - Joe Ramped Andrew Stanton - Andrew Stanchion Pete Doctor - Pete Doctire Brad Bird - Brake Bird Lee Unkrich - Lee Undercarrich Ralph Eggleston - Ralph Egglesteer Mark Andrews - Mark Androve Bob Peterson - Bob Pedalson Peter Sohn - Petal Sohn Brenda Chapman - Brenda Champman Jeff Pidgeon - Jeff Peugeot Mary Coleman - Mary Chroman Adam Rodriguez - Adam Roadriguez Dave Mullins - Dave Mufflins Tim Pixton - Tim Piston Regina Donovan - Regina Donorvan Bret Parker - Brake Parker Richmond Horine - Richmond Hornie John Lockwood - John Lockwheel Daniel Clark - Daniel Spark Henry Dean Garcia - H.D. Carcia Stacey Truman - Stacey Trimman Alice Gavish - Alice Gasket Patrick Coleman - Patrick Colemanual Daniel Garcia - Daniel Carcia Susan Eggett - Susan Engett Margo Zimmerman - Margo Fillerman Vince Caro - Vents Cargo Bob Whitehill - Bob Whitewall Joshua Hollander - Joshua Haullander David H. Lawrence XVII - D.H. Lawrecks XVII Cheryl Tyre - Cheryl Tyre Category:Pages